Sturm und Drang
by Noelia Marquez
Summary: La tempestad se había desatado. La había sentido desde la mañana, podía olerlo en el aire. Su textura, su perfume todo era diferente. E inclusive esa línea casi imperceptible en el horizonte anunciaba que una tormenta estaba por desatarse. Y lo supo, al ver como las olas se estrellaban contra el risco, supo que era el día que su bella Madeleine le anuncio.


**Sturm und Drang**

 **Aclaración** **: Los personajes no pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Respecto a esta historia, no sé qué decir, nació misteriosamente un día, y tras años de no escribir, creo que es una buena posibilidad de tratar de crear algo lindo, para quienes gusten leer mi pequeño universo alterno para estos maravillosos personajes.**

" _La tempestad se había desatado. La había sentido desde la mañana, podía olerlo en el aire. Su textura, su perfume todo era diferente. E inclusive esa línea casi imperceptible en el horizonte anunciaba que una tormenta estaba por desatarse. Y lo supo, al ver como las olas se estrellaban contra el risco, supo que era el día que su bella Madeleine le anunció."_

 **Capítulo I:** **Un poco del presente y una pizca del pasado.**

El paso de las centurias tenía dos repercusiones en la vida de los vampiros: o se aislaban del mundo, transformándose en ermitaños esperando que en algún momento su existencia se acabara. O se agrupaban entre ellos, a través de alianzas o matrimonios, y no solo eso, sino que también engendraban nuevos retoños para su especie. Estos últimos decidieron ser llamados clanes, y para el siglo XVIII, en el mundo había algunas decenas de familias, entre las cuales los Malfoy eran de los más importantes.

Obviamente ellos no eran la única familia de vampiros que databa de más de mil años, había otras familias, e inclusive había otros representantes de su especie que llevaban en el planeta más de mil quinientos años. Sin embargo, a diferencia de todos ellos, los Malfoy habían decidido siempre estar juntos, pocas familias eran tan unidas y compactas como ellos.

Ahora, si se preguntan si había problemas entre ellos, la respuesta es un sí.

-En serio Harry…necesito que envíes la correspondiente carta al banco de Londres. Requiero total libertad para manejar los fondos que poseo en esa cuenta.

-Scorpius no puedo en este momento…Cuando regrese a Londres personalmente solucionaré eso.

El muchacho realmente estaba enojado: -Harry te lo advierto o lo solucionas o te juro que no te va a alcanzar la eternidad para arrepentirte.

-Mocoso….soy el mayor y líder de esta familia… ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a tomar en serio tu amenaza?

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Odiaba ser el benjamín de esa familia. Que habían estado pensando sus padres para haberlo engendrado hace trescientos años, cuando hacía ya doscientos años que habían tenido a su primer hijo.

-Es el abuelo el líder…No vos.

Harry Malfoy se obligó a respirar, realmente la paciencia que tenía por su primo era enorme. Siempre supo que Scorpius iba a ser un malcriado, inclusive él se emocionó cuando, en su momento, sus tíos anunciaron su llegada. Tal vez, Draco lo padeció un poco, por naturaleza él siempre se sintió el ombligo del mundo, el centro del universo, así que cuando se enteró que iba a tener un hermanito. Bueno, dejemos esa anécdota para otra ocasión.

-Te repito Scor, soy el mayor, dirijo las empresas con Draco… Somos los líderes.

-Reitero…es el abuelo…No ustedes.

Una voz se escuchó del piso de arriba:

-A mí no me metan en sus discusiones…

Harry miró hacia arriba, tan idiota como siempre, dejándolo solo con el crio.

-Draco! Podrías bajar y explicarle a TU hermano… el por qué no vamos a solucionar todavía lo de la cuenta en Londres.

Las pisadas empezaron a ser más cercanas:

-Scor…en serio… hubo una fuga de información, por seguridad…

El pequeño suspiró:

-En serio? Algo grave?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry estaba estupefacto.

-Por qué no le reclamas a él como lo hiciste conmigo?

Su sonrisa fue encantadoramente traviesa:

-Primo, mi hermano me dijo el por qué, vos solo me prohibiste algo.

Albus miraba a sus nietos desde el primer piso, y sonreía. Para si reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba por pasar:

" _Mi dulce Madeleine, hoy lo sentí en el aire, tal como vos me lo dijiste. Todo está a punto de cambiar, pero tengo miedo como lo tomaran ellos. Sobre todo, Scor. Él es tan parecido a mí."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _927d.C_

-En serio Albus, tiene que entender que no es mi mundo.

-Madeleine te amo….mi esposa, mis hijos, ellos lo van a entender. Siento que mi alma responde a la tuya.

-Mi dulce Albus- la joven le acarició la mejilla- Yo no soy su destino. No ahora, no en esta vida. Sin embargo, algún día estaré esperándote en las puertas del cielo.

-No creo que vaya al cielo…-

Le sonrió, nuevamente le acarició el rostro.: -Tranquilo lo hará…

Albus tomó la mano con la que ella le estaba acariciando el rostro, y la estrechó con fuerza pero queriéndole trasmitir todo el amor que sentía en ese momento.

Ella miró hacia el horizonte:

-Me gustaría contarle un sueño que tuve: Ocurría en otro tiempo, sin embargo, era aquí mismo, el castillo igual, pero distinto tiempo. En el vi a tres jóvenes, hermosos, distintos, y a la vez sabía que eran familia, uno de ellos era usted, Albus – detuvo su relato y nuevamente le acarició el rostro- su misma cara, su misma piel, sus mismos ojos…- nuevamente su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos del sueño- Ellos veían al horizonte, ellos veían una tempestad. Dios, esa tormenta va a cambiar sus vidas…El destino obra de maneras misteriosas…

-Madeleine?- su voz trasmitía temor, un ser que llevaba más de trescientos años vivo estaba aterrado de perder a esa persona, efímera, un mero suspiro de su vasta existencia.

-Sabe…le agradezco a mi Dios que me haya permitido conocerlo…Mi paso es fugaz por este mundo, pero hasta el momento de reencontrarnos, atesorare cada instante vivido junto a usted.

Albus supo que no podía contestarle, sentía a su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos y estaba convencido que su voz estaba rota también.

-Aconséjales…Acompáñalos…Ellos te van a necesitar cuando la tormenta se desate.

Estaba sorprendido, ella nunca le había hablado sin formalismos.

-Me veras volver Albus, pero no seré yo… No me ignores, si? Estoy segura que te necesitaré tanto o más de lo que te necesite en esta vida.

-Te lo juro, cuando vuelva a verte…cuando la vea a ella…estaré a su lado….hasta…

-Hasta que yo te venga a buscar…

Albus Malfoy, por primera vez en sus trescientos noventa y cinco años, lloró. Sus ojos azules acerados estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

-Sí, hasta que me vengas a buscar.

Ella dirigió sus ojos al cielo:

-Me traerías un poco de té…estoy con sed.

-Ahora mismo…de jazmín?

Ella solo sonrió. Pero cuando se percató que él había cruzado la puerta, sus ojos azules enrojecieron por el llanto.

-Pequeña….no me molestaría transformarte…él te ama…tú lo amas…

-Señora…Me tengo que ir….

Rowena Malfoy, llevaba trescientos treinta cinco años viva. Se había casado hacia doscientos años con Albus Malfoy y había engendrado dos hermosos hijos, que le habían enseñado un mundo que no conocía. Atesoraba a su familia, pero sabía que no amaba a su marido, lo quería, era su compañero de vida, pero no era un ser que hiciera que su corazón latiera. Ella nunca va a olvidar cuando la pequeña Madeleine apareció en la puerta del castillo, traída por uno de su especie, vendiéndola como alimento. Ella no va a poder olvidar como los ojos de su marido cambiaron: su azul acerado cobró vida.

Una parte de ella lo envidiaba, por tener la dicha de sentir algo así, por eso creyó necesario hacerle saber a la pequeña que ella le concedía su permiso, no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Señora….sabe nunca le agradecí.

-Déjate de tonterías…te estas muriendo!

-Señora…-no podía dejar de llorar- Por favor, podría quedarse conmigo…de pronto me siento aterrada.

Rowena se sentó a su lado, le tomó la mano, mientras le acariciaba su rostro pálido empapado por las lágrimas, y le dijo:

-Cierra los ojos, respira profundamente, escucha los sonidos que vienen de afuera…las aves, el viento, los pequeños insectos…Préstale atención al viento…sigue su sonido….

La respiración de ella empezó a fallar, Rowena podía escuchar como su corazón aminoraba su ritmo, pero le siguió hablando:

-Él te llevará a donde están las puertas del cielo…hay tanta luz, que tendrás que entrecerrar los ojos…es solo un momento…No temas…la calidez de ese lugar quitará tus miedos…

Un latido débil, una pausa. Otro latido, una pausa más larga. Y un último suspiro.

-Adiós pequeña.

Del otro lado, apoyado sobre la pared, Albus escucho ese último latido.

Rowena tras acomodarle un mechón de su cabello, se levantó y salió del cuarto.

-Albus…

El miró a su esposa, sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Albus despídete de ella…

-Dime por qué no quiso quedarse conmigo?-su llanto empezó a ser desesperado- Por qué no aceptó tu oferta?

Rowena sentía que iba a perder la paciencia, ahora le daba la sensación que no tenía dos hijos, sino tres.

-Ella sabía que estaba de paso….como nosotros sabemos que estamos condenados a vagar durante centurias en este mundo. Hasta que un día, solo nos vamos. A eso, los mortales…lo de nuestras especie…y tantos otros lo han llamado destino.

El solo la miraba, sin dejar de llorar escuchaba las palabras que la madre de sus hijos le brindaba. Con su característica frialdad, pero no por eso menos sentidas. Rowena era fría, pero en el fondo era un gran ser, una gran compañera de vida.

-Nunca te pedí perdón…

-Eres idiota…. Te envidio por estar sintiendo esto…nunca vi a alguien de nuestra especie amar. Una parte de mi quisiera tener la certeza que algún día conoceré a alguien así…pero no. Sé que no.

-Rowena

-Eres mi compañero de vida, Albus. Me diste dos hijos maravillosos…ahora quiero que me escuches: te vas a levantar y te vas a despedir de ella. Luego respiraras y esperaras pacientemente al día que te encuentres con ella de nuevo. Mientras tanto, viviremos.

Albus Malfoy ese día supo dos cosas: la primera, la capacidad del corazón de sentir el más grande dolor posible, dolor que pareciera que te va a destrozar, pero que sigue manteniéndote de pie. La segunda, que el amor se manifestaba de maneras diferentes, y su compañera de vida se merecía su amor, y se lo haría saber hasta el final.

Así pasarían las centurias, aguardando a que una tempestad se desatara y cambiara sus vidas por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Scor es necesario que mortifiques así a Harry…Acaso me vas a decir que no sabías que se había producido una fue de información en el banco de Londres y que por dicho motivo todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy bloqueamos las cuentas.

Scorpius Malfoy se rio, Draco lo vio y para sí, con pesar, reflexionó que seguía siendo un crio. Draco llevaba vivo quinientos años aproximadamente, unos meses más joven que su primo Harry, se había criado juntos. Pero a la edad de doscientos años, creyéndose el rey del mundo, y cuya única competencia era el insulso de su primo, porque el universo entero sabía que no gozaba de su carisma, ni por casualidad; se viene a enterar que sus padres, gente mayor, iban a tener otro hijo. Sin embargo, lo adoró desde el momento uno.

Sin saber bien por qué, su abuelo desde infantes había insistido con ser abiertos en sus sentimientos. Su abuelo como jefe de la familia se empeñaba en que la base de ésta fuera el amor entre ellos, y ese hecho los hacia totalmente diferentes a otros clanes de vampiros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mil gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y sean bienvenidos a opinar con libertad acerca de el.**

 **Muchos saludos.**

 **Noelia Márquez.**


End file.
